Somewhere Only We Know
by It.Is.Real
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what to make of the strange boy he meets by the sea. What he does know is that he can't seem to think about his troubled life when he's around. Klaine. I think it's AU? I really don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel always thought his first kiss would be special. Sweet, romantic and with a boy he actually liked. But life didn't turn out that way. His first kiss was forced and it was by a boy hated and bullied him.

That was what Kurt was thinking about that Saturday, at the Corniche. He sat on a different bench today, although he was not quite sure why. He looked out into the sea and saw vastness, a beauty full of possibilities. Kurt wondered what his first kiss would have been like if Karofsky hadn't taken a liking to ruing his life. Who would have it been with? It hurt how no one noticed. He was constantly pushed up against lockers and verbally abused and yet, no one really did anything about it. He hated how Karofsky could get away with ruining his high school life. Kurt wondered how life would have played out if he was straight. Would it be more merciful? Kurt shook his head. He couldn't imagine himself straight.

A shadow fell upon him. Kurt jumped up, his body automatically going on fight or flight mode. Most probably flight. But instead of Karofsky, a shorter boy stood in front of him. He had black curls, but what attracted Kurt's attention were his eyes. They were like molten gold.

'Um. You're sitting in my place.' the boy said awkwardly. Kurt stepped aside, his wide eyes still staring at the strange boy. He wore all black, but managed to pull off the look without looking goth. He held a large sketchpad, a stand and a box which most probably held his pencil and charcoals. The boy sat down and pulled the stand upright. He placed his sketchbook a opened a page with a half done portrait on it. Kurt stared at him, fascinated by his movements. The boy looked up and gold met blue.

" You can sit, you know." the boy said, indicting at the wide space beside him. Kurt quietly sat down at the other end of the bench. He tried to go back into his previous state, but he couldn't. He kept peaking at the strange boy beside him.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked finally, looking at the half done portrait. The boy looked up and looked at him with a strange expression. There was a stretch of silence and Kurt thought that maybe the boy would not answer. Maybe it was a personal question. Kurt looked away, color flooding to his eyes.

"My sister." The boy finally said. He ran a tip of a finger through the coal black hair.

"She's beautiful. Well. Half of her is." Kurt said tilting her head.

The boy smiled, but it was tinted with sadness. Kurt couldn't help feeling like this boy hadn't smiled in quite a while and it had something to do with his sister. The boy's voice brought Kurt's gaze back on him.

"She's in a coma."

Shock ran through Kurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Humans are so prone to apologizing for something that's not their fault and denying something that is." The boy smiled again, this time bitterly.

"Tell me about it." Kurt said, thinking about Karofsky and Principle Sue. But, once again, his attention was caught by the portrait, how beautifully it was drawn and what must have happened to this young girl, that she ended up in a coma.

"I did this to her." The boy said in a soft voice. What did he mean by that? Kurt realized that this boy was just like the sea. A whole being full of possibilities.

"How'd you-" Kurt began.

"Know what you were thinking? Everyone does. I'm feeling merciful today."

Kurt remained silent. His thoughts were screaming, telling him this boy could be dangerous, demanding to at least ask him what he meant by that.

"Why's she half done?" Kurt asked instead. The boy's eyes widened slightly. It was not what he was expecting.

He let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I can't complete it. Even though I see her everyday, I can't complete it." He sounded frustrated. Kurt thought about how he felt when he couldn't carry out a note. He nodded. He jumped when his phone started belting out Defying Gravity. Blushing, he reached for his phone and saw Mercedes calling.

"Hey."

"KURT!"

"Rachel?" Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear. Why was Rachel yelling?

"KURT, KURT! GET TO THE CHOIR ROOM! NOW! NAAAOOOWWW!" And she hung up. Kurt stared at his phone, blinking at it. He looked up to see the boy trying to suppress a smile. A real smile.

"Well. I'm sure most of Western Ohio heard that. So. Um, bye." Kurt got up quickly, unsure of what to do. After all, this was a stranger. He waved awkwardly and set off. He smiled when the boy's voice was carried to him.

"Good bye, Kurt!"


	2. Teenage Dream

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated quicker, but it's been hectic. Hope this is worth the wait.**

**You can talk to me on waitingforhertimelord(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**It's the only place I'll probably answer.**

**Thank you for reading. (Is the spacing alright? I write from my iPad, I don't know.)**

Kurt looked at the decorations at the coffee shop. Valentines Day was two weeks away, yet the place was already so… Frilly. Kurt gave a look of disgust. He saw no point in Valentines Day.  
>"We have a special Valentines Day drink, would you like to check that out?" the saleswoman said with a charming smile. Kurt smiled and shook his head, thinking, "Can I just have my coffee, woman?"<br>"Kurt."  
>Kurt whipped around, the slightly familiar voice ringing in his ear. He saw the boy from the corniche. He looked different, maybe because he had a long coat on, covering the upper part of whatever he was wearing. He also had a small smile playing on his lips.<br>"What're doing here?" it was disorienting to see him here. Kurt had been back to the corniche twice and had seen the boy there both times. To see him else where was simply weird. He belonged at the sea.  
>But of course, he was about the same age as Kurt, which meant he went to school. Kurt had looked at McKinley, despite not being sure if he was more then a hallucination.<br>Seeing him here, as the Lima Bean made him more…real.  
>Instead of being offended, the boy's smile grew.<br>"I do live around here. I get my daily dose of caffeine from here."  
>Kurt smiled, but jumped when his hand, which was resting on the counter, was touched. It was only the woman, giving him his coffee. Kurt looked back at the boy and knew that the little jump had not escaped his notice. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Kurt gave him a smile and hurried off, not wanting to answer, but also running away from the effect that boy was having on him.<p>

With Sectionals scarily close, the New Directions were on an edge. Mr. Shu was not feeling well, or at least, that's what Mercedes told him when Kurt walked into the choir room. There was chatter and Kurt settled down, falling into the messed up routine of the New Directions. Rachel would be a star, Santana would make snarky remarks. Ah, there was Finn, being the leader.  
>"Guys, guys. We need to think about Sectionals."<br>"We have two competitors, an old people's home choir and the Dalton Academy Warblers." Rachel chanted off dutifully.  
>"The oldies won't be a problem but who are these Warblers?" Santana asked.<br>"They made it to Regionals last year and they're really good." Tina said.  
>"It's a private school's choir group. They're an acapella group, but they have really good co ordination and harmony." Rachel looked worried.<br>"If only we had an idea of what they were doing…" Finn said.  
>"We could always break in!" Puck suggested cheerfully. Everyone shot him a look.<br>"Well, breaking in seems rather extreem, but there's always…" Finn stopped, looking anxious.  
>"Impersonation?" Mike added.<br>"Spying?" Artie said thoughtfully.  
>"But who could pass off as a prep school boy?" Sam wondered<br>Kurt blinked at them.  
>"Wait, wait, wait. Mr. Shu is gone for one day and you're already making up diabolical plans?" Kurt said.<br>"Hey, Kurt, you're a good actor, yeah?" Rachel said slowly. She had that look on her face.  
>"Oh, my Dolce, no way. I'm not doing whatever is going on in the devious little head of yours."<br>Rachel grinned at Finn, who looked a little uneasy at the crazy look on his girlfriend's face.  
>"Mercedes…" Kurt looked at the diva for help but she shrugged, showing him that she was okay with whatever Rachel had in mind. And Kurt was pretty sure what Rachel had in mind.<p>

Kurt stared at the fine architecture of Dalton Academy and wondered why on earth did he let the New Directions convince him. He nervously meddled with his jacket, which was pretty much like the Dalton one. He heard a bell ring somewhere and followed the noise. After a moment, he was run over by a crowd of boys. It seemed that they were eagerly going someplace and Kurt caught the words "Warblers" and "performance". Kurt went along.  
>He heard music, he heard voices. As boys crowded around a room, he was somehow pushed into the front.<br>Then he heard the voice.  
>You think I'm pretty without any make up on<br>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

If any other man tried to pull of singing that song, it would have been hilariously disasterous. Kurt half expected the boys to start laughing. But instead, they seemed to enjoy the music. What kind of world had he walked into? Kurt looked at the singer and he froze as blue met golden.

When Blaine Anderson sang, everyone stopped to listen. Maybe it was deep, rich voice or maybe it was the raw emotion displayed that caught their attention. But they always listened.  
>By now, the Dalton Academy Students were used to the melodies coming out of Blaine's room or the impromptu Warbler performances. The boys would herd from here to there and, quite suddenly, some one would burst into song.<br>When Blaine Anderson sang, he felt that hole that had been present in his heart since Zoya's attack close, if only for a little while. When he sang, he felt complete.

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down.  
>Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life

Blaine sang, images of the mysterious Kurt coming to mind. It was odd. All Blaine knew about him was his first name and that he had that haunted look in his eyes. And that he panicked at sudden movements. Funny how you could know someone without really knowing them.  
>Then he saw those eyes and for a moment, it was like he had conjured him up by mere thought.<br>But Blaine realised that Kurt was very much real, very much in Dalton and very awed and uncomfortable with his surroundings. He looked like a new kid, but Blaine knew he wasn't. David was one of the Prefects and he had dragged Blaine with him to go over all the mid term transferees. There had been no Kurt. He saw the blue eyed gaze widen and he smile to himself. He then noticed Jays eyes fix upon Kurt.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

Jay's eyes flitted to Andre's, his partner in crime and they wore identical mischievous grins. They zeroed in on Kurt. Blaine shot a look at Wes and received a nod. Wes thought Blaine didn't want Jay and Andre scaring another kid away.

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, but your teenage dream tonight

Applause broke out as the Warblers ended their performance. Jay and Andre made their was to Kurt, as did Wes, David and Blaine. The duo reached him first, though Blaine was in earshot.  
>"Hello." Jay said pleasantly.<br>"New, are you?" Andre observed.  
>" Nice jacket."<br>"Not exactly Dalton-esque. More Vogue."  
>" Pretty sure I saw that in a collection."<br>"Jay!" David barked out. David had the Prefect act pat down. He caught the duo's attention and they grinned harder.  
>"Sir David!" Andre puffed out his chest and saluted him.<br>"Leave the kid alone." Wes fought back a smile.  
>"Well, Wesley, we would," Jay began<br>"But the thing is, dear Deputy," Andre continued  
>"He's not from Dalton."<br>"And he watched a performance."  
>"Which means,"<br>"A spy." they said very empathetically in union.  
>Wes and David looked at Kurt, who kept his composure.<br>"I know him." Blaine said. David and Wes frowned. Blaine shot them a look that said "Play along." David nodded.  
>" Gavin, Woods, beat it!"<br>Jay and Andre glowered at them and walked away, with an air that said We'll be back.'

Kurt looked at e trio, wondering when they'd just get on with it and beat him up or take him to the authorities. Instead they gave him coffee and sat him down and looked at him in silence.  
>"Okay, can you get a move on already? Toss me into a trash can or something." Kurt finally said.<br>Wes, David and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.  
>"We're not going to hurt you." Blaine said. Kurt looked right at him.<br>"Can I have your name? Or does That Boy sound fine?"  
>"Being snarky, are you? Natural defense mechanism. What are you defending yourself against?"<br>"Sexual predators, kidnapers, the usual. Don't you read?"  
>Blaine laughed.<br>"I know more about these things then I care to know." This piqued Kurt's interest.  
>"How come?"<br>"Shall we leave you two alone?" David said, raising an eyebrow.  
>Kurt fell back.<br>"Look, do whatever you want. Just get it over with." Kurt said, suddenly tired. Maybe Karofsky would leave him alone if he got a criminal record.  
>"You really think we'll turn you in or beat you up?" Wes asked.<br>"Um. Yes."  
>"You guys were brought up around private schools and enough money for everyone to suck up to you." Blaine reminded them.<br>"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked, and he was probably going to get kicked out for it.  
>They nodded.<br>"Are you all gay?"  
>The table burst into laughter.<br>"Well, I am. Wes and David, not so much." Blaine said, still grinning.  
>"Not so much?" Kurt repeated.<br>"Straight." Wes and David said.  
>"Are you? Gay, I mean." Blaine asked and David and Wes tried not laugh. He looked like a hopeful puppy.<br>"Yeah, I am."  
>"Don't start doing cartwheels now, Blaine."<br>"Or don't you remember the last catastrophic time you tried."  
>Blaine almost blushed.<br>"Fell flat on his face." David told Kurt in a mock whisper. Blaine swatted David's arm.  
>Kurt smiled. He was having his doubts about them throwing him into a trash can.<p>

"ALL OF YOU!" Kurt hollered at the Glee Club the next day. They winced.  
>"I GOT CAUGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC LITTLE IDEA!" Kurt didn't really mind the whole Dalton thing, but he liked shouting at them.<br>"Did you find out what they were doing?" Rachel asked eagerly. He shot her a death glare.  
>"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you."<br>"Okay." that was Finn.  
>"Were they any good?" Santana asked. Kurt thought back.<br>"Yes."  
>"What did they do when they caught you."<br>Kurt simply smiled.

**Next chapter, THE ANDERSON SISTER! I'm excited. I'll go fangirl over my own fanfic.**

**Review!**


End file.
